


Just a Reminder

by virus_ss



Category: Bleach
Genre: Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus_ss/pseuds/virus_ss
Summary: A fic about sex in a long-distance relationship.





	Just a Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> As a trans man some words for AFAB genitalia make me extremely uncomfortable.  
'Dick' and 'Cock' are substituted for 'clit' in this case.

The relationship between Kensei and Adri had become strained, to say the least. Particularly, in the case of their sexual relationship.

Ever since Kensei had been reinstated as Captain of Squad 9, it had left little room for the two to see each other. After all, the Vizard had a duty to fulfill and a human who coincidentally could see spirits wasn't exactly deemed 'important' enough to visit the Sereitei whenever he wanted. So in the meantime, visits were few and far between and the two were left to manage however they could.

As per their agreement, the both of them were allowed to find fulfillment in any manner they wished. Strict monogamy wasn't exactly a priority for either of them, especially in such a restricting situation.

Despite this, Adri wasn't exactly the type to go out and actively find people to entertain himself with. He wasn't the social type in general and didn't have the confidence, let alone the self-esteem, to flirt. So he maintained a perpetually frustrated, dickless life, occupied with various standard and not-so-standard sex toys. Not that it really helped when he was feeling a particular hankering, a vibrator couldn't shove his face into the mattress then help him cook dinner afterward.

He was actually about to do the latter at that moment when he heard a sharp banging at his door.

"Jesus, hold on." he cried out, leaving the ingredients on the counter and making his way over to the door. As soon as he opened it, he was immediately greeted with Kensei forcing himself inside, politely slamming the door behind him. His eyes widened in surprise at the Vizard's sudden appearance, his heart lurching in his chest despite the confusion. "Kensei! What are you doing he-"

"Don't have time to talk, we've only got a little bit of time before Shuhei notices I left him." Kensei put his hands on Adri's shoulders, giving him a once over standard to one he'd give someone he hadn't seen in a while, except this one sported a certain ferocity behind it.

"I don't understand, did you get stationed here or someth-" the human's words were cut off by Kensei's lips pressing tightly against his, an instinctive protest fading into a pleasant moan. 

Kensei eventually pulled away, that same ferocious look in his eyes. "I just told you, we don't have time to talk." his voice was husky now, strained as if he were struggling to hold something back.

Adri looked at him with widened eyes for a moment, still starstruck from being kissed for the first time in a long time. "O-Okay," he replied dazedly, finally catching on to what the Captain was pushing. 

Kensei took that as all the incentive he needed, turning the human so that his back was against the door before going in for another kiss. This one was more aggressive, more suited to someone who hadn't seen their partner in however long it had been since they'd last done this. It was open-mouthed and steamy, even a couple of lip bites were included in the frantic display. 

Adri had all but forgotten what the Vizard had tasted like and was thoroughly pleased with the reminder as they pulled their faces away from each other. Sighing out at the feeling of Kensei's obvious arousal pressed tight against his lower abdomen, he was immediately overcome with the same overwhelming desire that the Captain must have felt when he knew he'd be able to see him again.

Kensei immediately began undoing his shihakusho without another word, dropping his hakama so that the length of his cock was exposed with no further fanfare. He'd waited too long to get to this point, there was no way he was going to let formalities get in the way now. 

His face reddening in his fluster at seeing the object of his desire after so long, Adri practically whimpered. Without any room for thought, he reached out to touch it, enticing a gasp from Kensei who still hadn't released his shoulders. He felt his fingers tighten against him, squeezing him as he ran his fingers along his shaft, appreciating every inch of it.

"Gh... We don't have time for this, take your pants off." Kensei hissed, pulling away from the human's grip to yank at the button on his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear in one swift motion. Adri cooperated by immediately stepping out of them, kicking them to the side like they were some sort of obstruction keeping him from his goal.

The Vizard didn't even bother to inspect the goods, immediately leaning forward and looping his arms under Adri's thighs, lifting him as the human yelped out in surprise.

"K-KENSEI?" he questioned, grabbing onto his captain's haori and looking at him with a questioning gaze.

"We're gonna do it like this, I don't wanna mess up your piercing." Kensei offered him a smirk, making Adri's face burn with a red tinge.

"Kensei that healed like 3 months ago." Adri scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Ah shit, it doesn't matter." Kensei ignored his honest mistake, looking down at where Adri's crotch met his pubic bone. His eyes narrowed to a squint as he positioned the human right over his rigid cock, the length of it already slick with his precum.  
Adri swallowed thickly, also looking at the same display and biting his lip in anticipation. As Kensei looked back up at him the human's eyes half-lidded. "You gonna fuck me Captain Muguruma?" he asked in a low tone absolutely filled to the brim with lust. He saw Kensei's eyebrows lower and the immediate response to his taunt was the feeling of the Vizard's cock suddenly forced into his cunt. 

He threw his head back and cried out at the strain, his inner walls stretching painfully at the sudden insertion. "OH JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, KENSEI!" 

Kensei's eyebrows furrowed at what he assumed was a protest, gritting his teeth at the stimulation of having his cock in something after being so pent up for so long. "What is it?" he asked impatiently.  
Adri hissed, looking at him with one of his eyes screwed shut. "I haven't had a dick in me in fucking months, slow the hell down."

"I told you, we don't have time." Kensei shifted slightly, grunting a little at the tight feeling of Adri's cunt around his shaft. "Besides, you shouldn't tease like that, you brat." he reprimanded, making Adri blush again.

Adri turned his head to the side and scoffed. "Fine, just go." 

Kensei didn't need to be asked twice, immediately lifting the human up his length and then shoving him back down without so much as a pause in between. Adri let out a couple of strained grunts as he reacclimated to the feeling of being penetrated. Eventually, after a few more thrusts just like that, he was letting out small moans, his eyes closing ever so slightly. 

"Having fun yet?" Kensei practically mocked, directing a good-natured smirk at the human.

"Sh-Shut up." Adri panted, biting his lip and groaning softly as the pleasure finally began to mount. He had a reason for being so unprepared for penetration. The things in his 'toy box' were nice, and he'd spent good money on them. But yearning had tainted him, and he always found himself thinking that they didn't compare to the Vizard that was finally plowing him again after so long. As his expression turned into something downright indecent, he relished in the feeling of finally getting fucked by Kensei, finally having the real thing thrusting in and out of his slick cunt.

Oh yes, there was no comparison.

From the sound of it, Kensei was just as immersed in the pleasure shared between them, deep, breathy moans escaping his lips as his cock slid in and out of the human he'd been kept away from for so long. The almost painfully tight grip had loosened to a satisfying snugness at this point, clenching down on his cock needily and making the Captain's head spin from the stimulation. 

Neither of them said anything, too caught up in blissful moans and soft cries of profanity as they indulged in the sex that they had missed so much, the reality of it washing over them as they relished in it.

Eventually, Kensei shifted slightly, adjusting his cock and suddenly thrusting in at an angle that made Adri shout out in shock.

"OH FUCKING HELL!" the human yelped, immediately followed by more frantic cries of pleasure as his fingers tightened in Kensei's haori. 

"You like that, huh? Took me a minute to remember where your spot was, but it looks like I found it quick enough." Kensei's own fingers dug into Adri's thighs, a flustered grin spreading across as his face as he watched the human's eyes roll backward.  
"KENSEI! FUCK!" Adri almost sounded angry, his cries escalating into loud shouts until he couldn't speak anymore. He fell forward, burying his face into Kensei's neck as he vocalized the ecstasy wracking his body with every thrust of the Vizard's cock.

As Kensei continued to hammer into the human, he smirked as he felt a drool spot beginning to grow on his haori. He didn't have to guess that Adri was enjoying himself, the damp spot growing as he felt teeth clench onto the fabric. The sound of intense, pleasured cries so close to his ear was making his cock throb, his own gasps and groans joining them and filling the room with the sounds of sex. The way Adri's cunt was working his shaft, repeatedly clenching and releasing it was beginning to wear on him as well and his eyes closed as his head dipped backward. Despite the length of time since they had last done this, it looked like the both of them had fallen back into the rhythm effortlessly. Their bodies wouldn't let them forget it so easily. 

Kensei eventually slowed from the previously intense pounding to a steady grind, making Adri let out a long drawn out moan into his shoulder.

"Ke... Kensei..." the human breathed, his teeth releasing their grip on his haori.

"If I don't slow down I'm gonna fill you up already, and I don't think either of us is ready for that yet." Kensei panted, reassuring him that they weren't gonna end this so soon.

Adri let out a groan of protest, but Kensei headed it off by grinding his cock up into him, pressing hard against that spot that made him let out a sharp 'ghhh!' sound. As he let out a breathy moan, he felt Kensei slowly pull his length out of him, whimpering at the absence before feeling it slowly enter him again. 

This continued for a while, a heavy heat building low in his abdomen and practically making his eyes grow crossed as the pleasure refused to build beyond a certain point. The same was true for Kensei, who was baring his teeth, his fingers tightly squeezing Adri's thighs as he struggled to maintain the same steady pace. The both of them were panting and sighing now, a contrast from the sharp cries and moans from before.

"Kensei, please." Adri whimpered, pleading desperately with his words and his body as he felt like he was about to burn up. 

"Please what?" The Vizard grunted, looking over to enjoy the human's pitiful expression as he teased him.

"Don't be an asshole." Adri lightly slapped at his shoulder, an irritable expression crossing his face.

Kensei couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, since you asked so nicely."

Adri didn't even have time to process his words before he was abruptly jerked up the Captain's length and then back down again with a suddenly increased vigor. He gasped out as Kensei began to pound into him at a speed that was more intense than what they were doing before they had slowed down. This was fast-paced purposeful fucking meant to finish the job. And God DAMN it was working. 

"AH! FUCK! KENSEI!" the human cried out, his hands coming around to Kensei's back and digging into his haori, clinging to him for dear life as he was thoroughly ravaged.

Kensei was determined to fuck this human within an inch of his life before they were done. It was only appropriate considering how long it had been, and he was going to make sure he remembered this for a while after. He stepped forward, forcing Adri's back against the door as he continued to thoroughly fuck him, hearing his back repeatedly slam against the door with each thrust.

That was gonna leave some nice bruises. 

Adri began to cry out louder, practically screaming from the intense fucking turned bittersweet with the pain of his back hitting the door. It satisfied a masochistic ache that made him salivate, his teeth coming down on his bottom lip with a muffled 'h m gddd!'.  
"Yeah, I bet you like that." Kensei goaded him, tightening his grip on his thighs until he was sure he'd leave bruises there too. 

He heard the human attempt to speak, nonsense and gibberish being the only thing that came out of his mouth. It was mostly half-words interrupted whenever Kensei's cock hammered against that spot, and the attempt itself was admirable enough. Kensei mostly found it cute.

"Can't hear you, you're gonna have to speak up." the Vizard taunted, though he himself was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd last at this rate.

Adri gasped and panted, opening his eyes to look at Kensei before finally being able to speak. "F- FUCK ME CAPTAIN MUGURUMA!"

Kensei's eyes widened, feeling his cock throb at the human's exclamation. The little brat had no idea what he was doing to him. Or maybe he did. Either way, he wasn't going to let it go unpunished. He dove forward, his lips mashing against Adri's. It didn't even take a second for the human's mouth to open, receiving Kensei's tongue inside of it graciously. 

Adri squealed into his mouth, his legs suddenly wrapping tightly around the Vizard's waist. The oral stimulation was almost enough to send him tumbling into an orgasm, but not quite. The feeling of his dick rubbing against Kensei's pubic bone at the new position, however, had him throbbing in that telltale way. He felt a hot pressure building in his crotch, moving upwards into his stomach, then his chest. He wanted to pull away, cry out to Kensei and tell him what he was doing to him, but he refused to give up the burning kiss they were locked into. As if there were any way Kensei would let him escape from it anyway. 

Adri began to breathe heavily through his nose, his chest heaving as the telling signs of an impending orgasm filled his body. His eyes clenched shut as the relentless pounding of Kensei's cock began to overwhelm him. Finally, as his eyes snapped open and then rolled back in his head, he felt the orgasm rip through his body, crying out into Kensei's mouth as it absolutely tore him to shreds. 

Kensei felt the human's legs tighten around him like a vice, feeling his cock throb against his pubic bone and his inner walls contract around his shaft. It wasn't hard to catch on to what was going on. He finally released him from the kiss, letting his head dip back against the door as he descending into low moans of indulgence.

The sounds he was making, the sight of his flushed face frozen into an expression of ecstasy, the feeling of his cunt milking his throbbing shaft, all of it was too much. He let out a gasp, the thrusting of his hips becoming erratic before finally jerking once more, and then stopping altogether as he let out a groan of release. 

Adri felt his cunt flooded with wet heat as he began to come down from his own orgasm, Kensei's hips intermittently thrusting into him a few more times. He sighed out blissfully at the feeling of fleeting pleasure and the pleasant sensation of the Vizard's cum leaking out of him. He closed his eyes again, enjoying the last few jerks of Kensei's hips as he rode out his orgasm before finally the both of them were still, panting and winded. 

Slowly, Kensei let Adri down. The human's legs wobbled uselessly at first, having to cling to the Captain for just a bit longer. He didn't mind, it was a good excuse for Kensei to keep holding him and he indulged in the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around him after fucking life out of him. It was nice, and he let out a pleasant sigh, lovingly nuzzling his face into his chest. He felt Kensei's hand rub up and down his freshly bruised back, knowing that he was probably enjoying this as much as he was. The sex was nice but he had forgotten how much he missed being held like this. 

"I'd take it that was satisfactory?" Kensei's voice roused him from his blissful daze. 

He looked up, seeing the Vizard offer him a pleasant smile. "Oh yeah. Gonna be thinking about that one for a couple weeks." he returned the smile with his own flustered one, still reeling from the afterglow.  
"I'm inclined to say the same." Kensei brought his hand up to lightly ruffle the human's hair, planting a quick kiss on his head.

At this point enough stability had returned to Adri's legs for him to stand on his own and Kensei released him. "So I take it you staying for dinner is out of the question?" he inquired, already knowing the answer.

"'Fraid so." The Vizard sighed, beginning to redress himself. "Hey, don't look at me like that, you know how it is." Kensei finished tying the sash of his shihakusho and bumped the bottom of the human's chin with his knuckle, his eyebrows furrowing at the face he was making.

Adri quickly forced a smile, reaching up to touch Kensei's wrist. "I know, I know." he sighed, tilting his head to the side and giving him a real, albeit sad, smile. "You better go before Shuhei has a heart attack."

Kensei sighed too. "You're right. But anyway..." he grabbed onto Adri's chin, leaning forward and planting a kiss onto his lips. It lingered a bit, but not nearly enough for the both of them. As he pulled away he gave the human his own sad smile. "Hold onto that for me until I come back, will ya?" 

Adri scoffed. "You're leaving me with a cliche? Good ol' Kensei. Or I mean, Captain Muguruma."

Kensei rolled his eyes as opened the door. "You behave yourself while I'm gone, brat." he ruffled Adri's hair again, this time leaving it disheveled. 

"I'll try." Adri lingered in the doorway as Kensei stepped through. "Oh wait, one more thing before you go."

"What is it?"

Kensei felt a firm slap on his ass, whirling around to face the grinning human.

"Thanks for the fuck, old man."

"You little brat."


End file.
